The goal of this application is to address several challenges existing in the training of contemporary academic biomedical research scientists. The first is the lack of structured, mentored career development programs that adequately prepare postdoctoral fellows for both the teaching and research commitments of the academic environment. The second is the lack of research infrastructure and research-oriented courses that exist at many minority-serving institutions (MSIs). Finally, the problem of how to maintain the interest level and commitment of minority students to pursue research careers in the biomedical sciences must be addressed. This application hypothesizes that incorporating a significant mentored, teaching experience in an undergraduate setting into the training of postdoctoral fellows will enhance their potential for success in both academics and research. To test this, we will identify postdoctoral fellows at MUSC, a research-intensive university, who have academic aspirations and possess an enthusiasm for teaching. In addition to a rigorous research program, they will participate in a structured program at MUSC to learn teaching techniques. Subsequently, they will progress to a significant mentored teaching experience at Catlin University, a teaching-intensive MSI. Scholars'success will be evaluated using multiple criteria, including both short and long-term outcomes. To address the second challenge, a visiting scientist program will be put into place to foster collaborations between Claflin and MUSC faculty and financial resources will be provided to allow Claflin undergraduates first-hand experience with contemporary tools. It is expected that faculty teaching at an undergraduate campus that develop research collaborations with a research-intensive biomedical university will incorporate an enhanced problem-based curriculum in their classes. The final long-term goal of this application is to increase the number of underrepresented minorities choosing careers in the biomedical sciences. This issue will be addressed in two ways. First, this program will expose undergraduates to teachers and postdoctoral scholars actively engaged in research. Second, Claflin students will be encouraged to participate in the 10-week summer undergraduate program at MUSC to offer them in-depth experience performing a rigorous research project. The underlying purpose of both activities is to spark in them an intellectual curiosity and to instill in them the desire to pursue productive research careers.